


Possessed (Itachi x Sasuke)

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mirror Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto takes the boys shopping for school uniforms and makes the mistake of leaving them unattended in the dressing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed (Itachi x Sasuke)

It was Saturday, and Mikoto Uchiha had planned to take the boys school shopping. Classes would be starting in just two weeks, and she had put off the inevitable for as long as she could.

Sasuke had slept in that morning, apparently having stayed up very late, and Itachi had taken it upon himself to torment the younger by ten o’clock, deciding that it was entirely too late for any human being to still be in the bed at that hour, no matter how useless they may have been. 

He had snuck into Sasuke’s room, which the boy kept perpetually dark, blinds closed and draperies drawn at all times. Sasuke was like a vampire. He stayed up all night, slept all day, and generally caused everyone a great deal of trouble. Itachi liked fucking with his baby brother. It was, in fact, one of his favorite past times. He slid the door shut softly behind him being careful to be as quiet as a mouse, and padded barefoot across the room to Sasuke’s bedside. 

His little brother lay there, sleeping serenely on his back, his chest rising and falling calmly with each gentle breath, sprawled every which way, partially covered by the entanglement of sheets, partially uncovered; his arms thrown back over his head in peaceful surrender. Itachi could make out his delicate features in the dim shadow of his nightlight in the dark room. He almost hated to wake him. _Almost._

He reached down a drew a languid fingertip lightly across one of Sasuke’s armpits, running it tenderly through the thin soft black hair that now grew there; and again. Sasuke was dead to the world. He didn’t move… didn’t even flinch. 

He slid the same fingertip across the pale plane of Sasuke’s right pectoral muscle, circling a soft pink nipple, pinching it gently and rolling it between his fingers, sensing a tightening in his jeans as his younger brother, released a soft moan at his molestations.

He slid that same finger down the middle of his chest, dipping lightly into his belly button before hooking it under the sheet that scantily covered the boy’s hips and slid it down to reveal his pale flaccid cock and smooth pink balls, nestled in the midst of a soft black nest of pubic hair. 

Itachi licked his lips, being very careful not to wake Sasuke as he continued removing the sheet from his lazy little brother who barely stirred as he was unknowingly disrobed. The ceiling fan blowing on the teen from above was obviously chilling his skin slightly because his nipples had hardened on their own, and with a smirk, Itachi noticed a light covering of goose bumps on his brother’s arms and chest. 

He reached down with his own hand to palm his growing erection through his jeans, loving the light friction the fabric created between his hand and his member. The fingertips of his other hand stroked feather light touches across Sasuke’s soft cock-- back and forth. Itachi’s fingers moved and danced teasingly across the warm flesh, and his eyes traveled from his brother’s dick to his face, watching for a subtle change in either location. 

When he had fondled his little brother’s cock into a fully erect state, he covered him back up gently, almost lovingly, then leaned in until their faces almost touched, breathing in Sasuke’s breath, he almost stretched forth his tongue to lick those sweet softly parted lips, but withheld himself. Then he took a deep breath and _yelled_ at the top of his lungs: 

“SASUKEEEE! WAKE UP!”

He jumped back just in time to see his scared-shitless little brother leap from his peaceful slumber, clutching his chest, screaming in terror, panting like a frightened rabbit. 

“ITACHIIII! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KILL ME?”

“Um… otouto?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the sandman’s leavings from his vision.

“Looks like you need to take care of something,” Itachi grinned, motioning toward Sasuke’s erect cock jutting deliciously from the front of his body. 

“Anikiiii,” Sasuke groaned and tried to cover himself up with a pillow.

“Get ready. We’re going school shopping.”

“Awww…fuck.”

~ ~ ~

Teasing Sasuke had become an indoor sport that Itachi excelled at. It always kept things interesting between the two of them, much to their mother’s dismay. 

They rode quietly in the backseat of Mikoto’s black luxury sedan, Sasuke half dozing with his spiky head against the back window. Itachi was mentally planning out what he wanted to do after they were finished shopping for school uniforms. This would be his last year of secondary school, and he would be going off to college next fall. This would be Sasuke’s first year of secondary school. 

The two of them attended a very elite, very expensive, all boy’s preparatory school known as the Emperor’s Cross. They had attended the same school since they were small, and Itachi was more than thrilled to be nearly finished with his academics there. He was torn between pursuing a career as a doctor or a lawyer afterwards and was looking forward to moving to Kyoto in the fall.

They arrived in the shopping district within less than a half-hour, and Mikoto pulled into the parking lot of the shop which specialized in school uniforms. She hoped to herself that she had procrastinated long enough that there would be no crowds to deal with and the boys could try on uniforms in peace and quiet.

They walked into the high end clothing store and the cool breath of refrigerated air mingled wonderfully with the soft hint of fine leather filled their nostrils. Mikoto escorted the boys in and handed them off to a sales person, explaining what they were needing. She slipped Itachi her bank card and whispered to him that she would be across the way at the perfume and lingerie emporium, and that they should come for her when they were finished shopping. 

Itachi rolled his eyes and nodded. His mother was very much disinterested in the two of them now that they were ‘all grown up’. She seemed to hurry to get away from them every chance that she got, which Itachi was totally okay with because it gave him more time _alone_ with Sasuke… _to do as he pleased with him_ , without her watchful eyes on them.

The sales person helped them gather several styles of slacks, oxfords, and blazers with the Emperor’s Cross insignia already sewn onto the breast pocket, and led them to a secluded dressing room at the end of a dimly lit hallway. 

“I’ll put you in this one. It’s bigger… since there are two of you,” she smiled amiably at Itachi and gave a quick concerned glance at Sasuke who looked purely 'out-of-it'. 

Itachi smiled. “He’s just tired. He stayed up a little too late last night.” 

She smiled again and nodded her understanding. She helped them hang all of the clothing up on the large hooks in the smallish room, and quietly excused herself closing the door behind her with a soft click. 

Sasuke yawned and stretched like a cat, arching his back and cracking his neck. “God, I’m tired.” 

“Yeah… well you ought to consider going to bed at night, instead of staying up all night playing with your cock.” 

“Shut up, nii-san. If you would play with my cock at night, I wouldn’t have to do it myself.” 

“I like to go to bed at night, Sasuke. I’ll gladly fuck you anytime you get ready, as long as it’s not between the hours of midnight and six o’clock a.m.” He grinned to let Sasuke know he was just being playful.

“Mmm,” Sasuke hummed in anticipation as he began to unbutton his shirt exposing his pale tightly muscled chest and abdomen to his older brother. “Wanna fuck me now?” he licked his lips and ran his hand down his stomach and across his quickly forming erection, poorly concealed in his jeans. 

Itachi looked around. He eased over to the door of the dressing room and peered through the louvers to make sure the sales lady wasn’t hanging around outside their room. The coast appeared to be clear, and Sasuke looked too fucking hot there in the dim and ridiculously forgiving, wildly seductive soft incandescent lighting the high-end store offered their privileged patrons. Itachi quietly clicked the lock on the brass doorknob.

He turned and slowly positioned himself behind his sleepy-eyed sexy baby brother. He reached up and gently pulled the white cotton shirt off one shoulder, revealing more of Sasuke’s exquisitely flawless pale skin, languidly licking down one side of his neck to the tattoo forever imprinted there. 

The tattoo resembled three large commas in a circle, and Itachi found the way the black contrasted with the whiteness of Sasuke’s skin to be completely arousing. He bit down on it, licking it, raking his teeth across it, looking up to see the reflection of his adorable brother’s head tilted wantonly to the side, exposing his neck to Itachi. His eyes were closed, lost in the sensation of his aniki’s touches. He moaned out a soft sultry sigh as Itachi’s fingertips moved to each of Sasuke’s tender pink nipples, twisting and squeezing them until each was standing obediently erect. 

The huge three way mirror stood there before them, as if it were waiting for them. Waiting for a show… waiting to behold their bodies connecting in the most delectable manner possible. Itachi’s hands scaled down his brother’s abdomen, unfastening the button and unzipping the fly with fluid ease, groaning softly upon the realization that Sasuke wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Mmm… I’m telling mother that you’re being naughty and not wearing underwear today,” Itachi whispered. 

Sasuke smirked, his eyes still closed, “Mmm, and I’m telling mother that her perfect little Itachi likes to fuck me with his big cock, and that‘s why I choose to go without underwear,” the younger boy murmured.

He slowly turned his head to the side to meet Itachi’s open mouth, ravishing him with his tongue, tasting him, moaning and licking and biting at his lips. Sasuke loved it when Itachi kissed him… maybe even more so than when he fucked him. In fact… a kiss was all it took, and Sasuke was putty in his brother’s hands. 

His nii-san had the most skillful mouth Sasuke had ever felt. Truly, it was the only mouth he had ever felt, but it managed to melt him into a simmering puddle of sex every time Itachi touched him, kissed him… _licked_ him, _bit_ him. 

“Ohh, Itachi…” he whispered as the older boys hands pushed his jeans down and Sasuke kicked out of them quickly. “Please let me watch you fuck me…” he motioned towards the mirror. “I want to watch your cock slide in and out of my ass. Please aniki… you know how I like it.”

He did. Itachi knew everything about Sasuke. He knew which ways Sasuke liked it best. He knew how to make him scream, how to make him cry, how to make him beg and how to make him totally lose it. They had been fucking every day for the past three years. It so happened that the day Sasuke hit puberty was the day he developed a compelling need for sex… and not just any sex… sex with his older brother. 

They had been playing around with each other for as long as the other could remember, but on Sasuke’s 12th birthday, in the middle of the hot, hot summer, it was like something inside the child snapped. He became a sex-hungry monster, and his sights were set on none other than Itachi. Not that Itachi could complain… in fact it was quite on the contrary. He enjoyed it. He loved _fucking_ Sasuke more than he loved ‘fucking with’ Sasuke. But the boy’s compulsion for sex had managed to place them in some of the most uncomfortable situations imaginable. 

They had been caught going at it in the boy’s bathroom at school, in the backseat of their parent’s car, on the kitchen counter, in their parent’s bed while watching porn from their parent’s collection, in the park on the slide, in the hot tub, at the dojo where they took judo, bent over the back of the sofa in the family room… the list went on and on. 

Their parents had completely freaked out at first, but then after much fretting and anxiety, and several prescriptions for Mikoto, they decided there was realistically nothing that could be done to stop them, short of killing them, and decided to turn a blind eye to it hoping it was something they would ‘outgrow’. 

Sasuke was now standing naked in front of Itachi, loving the way his body looked totally naked standing in front of his aniki’s fully clothed form. “I want you to hurt me, Itachi…” Sasuke groaned, fingering at the slit of his erection. “I want you to fuck me so hard I pass out…” 

Itachi snorted. “Otouto, you‘re insane.” 

Sasuke had recently been studying the biography of the Marquis de Sade in his spare time when he wasn’t hammering Itachi and had decided that he was interested in experimenting with this ‘S & M’ he’d been reading about. He looked disdainfully at Itachi as his brother went on … “I know… I know… ‘Sex without fear or pain is like food without taste.’ Maybe next time, okay… there’s no way for me to ‘hurt’ you in here… unless I whip your ass. You really need to quit reading that shit you know.”

“Sure there is… you’re creative aren’t you?” 

Itachi wasn’t one to be patronized, so he looked around for a moment, scratched his head and thought. Was he creative? Very. Was he wicked enough to do what just flashed through his mind? Absolutely.

“Okay, otouto. As bad as I want to take you right now… we’ll play your game,” Itachi smirked as he reached for one of the black ties in their pile of Emperor’s Cross uniforms. 

Sasuke smiled and breathed out a shaky sigh as the world went dark around him and the black silk tie was placed around his head and tied in a tight knot in the back. “Can you see anything otouto?” Itachi purred in his ear from behind, flicking at its softness with a heated wet tongue, reaching down to stroke Sasuke’s fully erect cock, teasing at his balls. 

“No… just blackness.” Sasuke could feel Itachi’s erection through his jeans pressing against the cleft of his ass. The heat radiating from his older brother brought a grin to his face. “Mmm… I like this already, aniki…” Sasuke arched his ass back against his brother’s member, loving the groan that it drew from his lips. 

“Me too, otouto… now come… here,” Sasuke felt Itachi take his hand as he spoke. He felt Itachi push him against the wall of the dressing room… the painted plaster of the walls felt cool and rough against his stomach, the serrated bumps in the uneven surface scratching deliciously against his sensitive nipples and cock. Itachi took his hands roughly and positioned them over his head. “Hold on to this.” 

Sasuke felt the cool metal and immediately knew it was one of the large hooks protruding from the wall, intended for clothing to hang from, not horny schoolboys. 

“Oh… yeah,” he smirked again at Itachi’s ‘creativeness’ as he felt a thin leather belt looping around his wrists, and fastening him securely to the hook on the wall. 

“Try to stay standing for as long as you can, Sasuke… I’m not sure this hook will actually support your weight,” the older boy whispered in Sasuke’s ear.

He felt Itachi go away from him for a moment; could hear him fumbling in the pile of clothes and accessories in the corner and return momentarily. Then the elder’s hands were on his erection, lifting his balls up gently before wrapping some type of slightly rough, stretchy fabric completely around his balls and the shaft of his cock. He felt his brother’s deft hands tying another knot, whispering seductively, “Goddammit Sasuke… you look good like this.”

Sasuke could only breathe out… trembling as he realized that Itachi had just tied a knot around his cock so snugly that he wouldn’t be able to come. He could feel his member swelling all the more, becoming so much more sensitive as the blood flow to his dick was restricted. 

He gasped as he felt Itachi’s tongue circling the heated head of his cock. He cried out as Itachi’s hot mouth engulfed his throbbing arousal, sucking him with earnest. Itachi meant to torture him, and was doing a goddamned fine job of it. 

“Mmmm…. Mmmm… Mmmm,” the older boys hums and throaty groans were turning Sasuke on all the more. 

“Nnnnh… I wish I could see you… right now… Itachi… sucking my cock…I love to see my cock in your mouth… fuck!” Sasuke thrust his hips forward, nearly burying himself in his brother’s throat, and was immediately greeted with a hard stinging swat on his left ass cheek. 

“Oww! Fuck!”

Itachi pulled off his little brother's cock with a loud wet thwap. “No! …bad. You need to learn some discipline,” the older male grinned. He was half-teasing, half-serious, but the slap had hurt. Itachi was very strong for his slight frame, and Sasuke could already feel the beginnings of trembling in his legs. 

Suddenly the thoughts ran through his mind that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Humiliation at the hand of Itachi seemed like a good idea at first, but how far would Itachi actually go? He wriggled his hands and found them to be fastened very securely.

“For being such a horny little slut, I’m going to have to punish you… _baby brother_ ,” the last part was whispered against his ear, as his hair was jerked hard and his neck pulled back into an impossible arch.

“Ouch… Itachi…” 

“You said you wanted me to hurt you, otouto… don’t worry… the pain will only last for a little while, and after it’s over… I promise to make you feel very, _very_ good. Is that what you want, Sasuke? Do you want aniki to make you hurt, and then make it all better? Much, _much better_?”

“Yes…” Sasuke’s answer was meek, and quivering at best, but Itachi took him at his word. He knew Sasuke would have pitched a hell of a fit if he _really_ didn’t want this. 

Sasuke mulled over the ideas in his head, in the midst of his arousal. Yes, he wanted Itachi in the most vulgar and mischievous ways he could imagine. Yes, he _loved_ the concept of sado-masochism, and yes, he wanted Itachi to be the one to give it to him. So, he took a deep breath and stilled his body. 

“Give it to me,” were the words of resolve that resounded through Itachi’s head and left him aching with desire for his baby brother. He was about to have Sasuke in a way that neither of them had experienced yet. 

He walked casually and quietly over to the hook on the opposite wall where all the school uniforms hung. He slowly removed one of the black blazers from the heavy wooden hanger that held it securely and perfectly in place. He looked at the wooden hanger for a moment. It appeared to be made of cherry or mahogany or some other dark heavy wood. It was finely crafted in itself, and probably cost a great deal of money for a ‘clothes hanger‘. The ‘shoulder’ pieces were long and half round. The hanger was about nineteen or twenty inches across, and the ends rounded and sanded smooth and shiny were a good two inches in diameter. He slapped the side of the hardwood hanger against his hand, and chuckled as he realized that it could serve two purposes.

He turned to go back to his brother, still bound and blindfolded against the dressing room wall. “How are you down here, Sasuke?” Itachi took Sasuke’s balls and bottom of his shaft in his hand and gripped it harshly. 

“I… I’m fine… nii-chan…” Sasuke whispered and his voice cracked slightly. 

“Okay, Sasuke… for being such a _bad boy_. I’m going to give you… hmmm… three licks,” the older boy rubbed one of Sasuke’s perfect pale ass cheeks and grasped it roughly. 

Itachi fumbled in his pocket for second, and Sasuke questioned, but really knew all to well what he was fishing for. Ever since their sexual encounters had come to be on a daily frequency, Itachi kept a tiny bottle of lube in his pocket at all times. 

He pulled out the little clear bottle and slicked his fingers with the oil, then slid two of them into his baby brother’s ass and began to thrust and scissor. He wanted to hurt him, not injure him, so he prepared Sasuke slightly before removing his fingers with a *SCHLICK* and a disappointed gasp from his otouto. 

“Are you ready?”

“Mmmm,” Sasuke pushed his ass higher, knowing what was coming, spreading wide for Itachi, so that he could see that tiny pink pucker, glistening and quivering just from the slight molestation of his fingers. 

Itachi drew back and slammed the wooden clothes hanger across Sasuke’s ass leaving a huge red welt. Sasuke felt his breath leave him momentarily. It hurt worse that he had thought it would. Itachi was being serious about this. Had he done this sort of thing before? Fuck. That hurt bad. Could he take two more of those?

And then Itachi’s cool hand was on that hot red welt, soothing and massaging it… making it feel better. And oh, god, his fingers were sliding into Sasuke’s asshole again. Oh… it felt so good. So, so good. The pain mixed with the pleasure of being touched like that. Sasuke felt his cock begin to ache. He felt Itachi graze his fingertips gently across that sensitive nerve bundle deep inside him… he felt his legs begin to tremble uncontrollably… and then they were gone.

He heard Itachi doing something behind him; heard the squirt of the tiny bottle and hoped he was about to get cock, but instead he was met with the hard feeling of slick wet, cold wood against his pucker. He felt Itachi spreading him and sliding the hard object inside of him… and realized that it was the wooden hanger. Itachi was fucking him with the object he had chosen to spank him with. 

‘Very creative, indeed,’ he thought to himself as the wide hard instrument slid in and out of his pucker. He could feel Itachi on his knees behind him, his warm breath on his ass cheek, licking and continuing to soothe the red hot ridge on his ass cheek as he fucked him with the foreign wooden object.

“Ohhh, Itachi… yeah…that feels so good…” Sasuke pushed back against the hanger and impaled himself on it harder. 

“Do you like that? Horny little brother…” Itachi teased him and pushed and pulled the hanger in and out a few more times before sliding it all the way out and leaving Sasuke’s asshole throbbing, empty and wanting more.

“Fuck me… Itachi. I need to feel your cock inside me,” Sasuke was shaking and begging, but Itachi was not about to let Sasuke off that easy.

“Nope…” he muttered. “Three licks… and you still have two more to go.” 

“Please Itachi…”

“No… Sasuke. A deal is a deal. You wanted to feel pain. You can’t whimp out in the middle. Remember, _sex without fear and pain is like food without taste_ he whispered again against his otouto’s ear, causing a shiver to run down Sasuke’s spine. 

He breathed out a long slow breath… “Do it then…”

*SMACK!!!*

Sasuke gritted his teeth hard, groaning with the pain searing through his body, then let out a loud breath. “Nnnh… goddammit, Itachi…” he whimpered as tears began to streak from his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Do you want me to stop, otouto? Is your mouth bigger than your will?” Itachi teased. This was good for Sasuke… good for both of them. 

“No…” his lower lip was trembling. 

“No, what, otouto?” Itachi was sliding the clothes hanger back into Sasuke’s ass, deeper this time, making his brother moan in what he didn’t know was anguish or pleasure, or perhaps a mixture of both. Things would be different after this. Sasuke was submitting to him and he liked it. His cock was incredibly stiff; harder than he’d ever felt it before. He thought for a moment that perhaps he should have been the one to tie a nylon sock around his cock. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to hold out long at all once he was inside his brother, but shook the thoughts away quickly and returned his attention to Sasuke.

He fondled the raven’s deep rosy colored cock, stroked it vigorously, thumbing at the slit as Sasuke wept but ground his hips back and forth into Itachi’s grasp and onto the wooden clothes hanger that his brother had somehow seen fit to fuck him with. 

“Itachi, please…” his lips were quivering. 

Itachi looked him up and down; looked at the way the black leather belt was rubbing his wrists raw from his obvious twisting and wrenching to get free,. He let his gaze fall across Sasuke’s normally gentle features, screwed into a look of pain, the blindfold covering those beautiful thick lashes he knew graced those adorable obsidian eyes. He smiled as he focused on how hard Sasuke’s nipples were… so flushed an erect with arousal. And his cock, his impossibly hard cock, weeping just a sweet tiny pearl of precum from the slit, apparently all that could manage to make its way out from his bound shaft. 

He slid one cool hand across his brother’s ass, enjoying the searing heat that the two wide welts were giving off, watching with delight as his horny little brother continued to spread wide for the foreign object sliding in and out of him, so slickly… so sexy. 

Itachi pulled it out once more and felt his brother’s entire body tense up stiff as a board. He knew what was coming… he was bracing himself for the final blow. 

Itachi moved beneath Sasuke, leaning under him to kiss his trembling lips, to lick away the tears that had gathered there. “I love you otouto.”

Sasuke opened his mouth and kissed Itachi in a searing passionate kiss, their tongues dancing and sliding together, need and desire clearly written in Sasuke’s movements making it almost impossible for Itachi to hold back any longer. 

He forced himself to pull back from the kiss. It was time to move things along, or he was going to cream in his jeans instead of in his brother, and he didn’t want that. 

“Last one, otouto. And I promise… ‘aniki’ will make everything better…”

Sasuke’s body went stiff as Itachi took a deep breath and drew back again and with great force…

*WHACK*

And it was over, and Sasuke’s knees buckled and gave way beneath him. 

“Itachi-niii….” he cried out softly as he fell to the ground, hanging from the clothes hook, bearing his weight on it. Itachi mused that the metal hook was actually supporting his brother’s weight. It must have been placed in a stud after all. 

He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. He needed to feel Sasuke’s flesh against him. He needed to comfort him, and make it better. He needed to be the one to dry those tears away, to kiss him and hold him and do everything to him to make him smile again.

Sasuke let his head fall backward, wishing desperately to be free from this bondage. What was Itachi thinking? What would he do next? There wouldn’t be anymore roughness, surely. That was enough for him… for now. He needed his brother inside him and the feeling of waiting was driving him completely insane. 

And then he heard Itachi unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops with a single swish and then his aniki’s hard warm body was against him. And he could feel Itachi’s erection pressing against his stinging ass as he knelt down behind him and lifted him up, carefully pulling his bound wrists from the hook leaving them restricted with the belt still in place. 

He led them to the chair he had placed in front of the three way mirror. Itachi sat down first and pulled Sasuke into his lap, turning him around so that he could face them both in the mirror. He reached up gently and pulled the makeshift blindfold from Sasuke’s eyes. 

Sasuke gasped at the sight in the mirror. He was sitting in Itachi’s lap, legs falling wantonly apart, his wrists bound with the black belt, his cock and balls bound with a black nylon sock stretched tight and tied around it all, so deep and purplish looking, the blood supply all but cut off to it.

“Look in the mirror, Sasuke,” Itachi whispered into his ear, looking into the mirror with him. “Tell me what you see…”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. “I see me and you.”

“… and what are we, Sasuke?”

“We’re lovers. We’re brothers… we’re one.”

“Mmm… otouto,” he coaxed Sasuke to turn around in his lap and straddle his hips. Sasuke encircled Itachi’s neck with his arms, wrists still tightly bound. From this view, Itachi could see the face of the one he loved more than anyone. The face of the one he couldn’t live without. Looking over Sasuke’s pale shoulder, he could also see the angry red ridges across the soft pale flesh of his ass, and was hard pressed to explain the feelings and emotions that welled up inside him when he saw them. “… I love you.”

Itachi threaded his fingers through the soft black hair pulling Sasuke’s tear-stained face to his, kissing him gently… tenderly… like a lover, so hot and so sweet. “Mmm… I need you, Sasuke.”

He gripped the boy’s hips and raised him up, hoping he was still slick enough from the lubed clothes hanger to take him without much more pain. Sasuke easily obliged, helping Itachi by moving his ass into position until his brother’s throbbing cock head was pressed against his abused entrance.

“Ride me, otouto,” Itachi’s words were thick, husky and laced with pure need. His cock ached to feel Sasuke on it. He pressed the head against Sasuke’s ring of muscle, sliding it back and forth slathering Sasuke’s quivering entrance with hot slick precum.

“Nnnngh…” and before he knew it, Sasuke had slid down on him, eager to take everything his brother had, not caring if it hurt; he’d already been hurt. He needed Itachi to be connected with him and he needed it _right the_. 

He rose back up, the tight friction against Itachi’s cock causing him to grip Sasuke’s hips harder than necessary, likely bruising him in the process. “Ah… fuck, Sasuke… you’re so hot… goddamn… and tight…” he was already panting lightly from his pulse racing and a light sheen of sweat had broken out all over his forehead.

“Nnnhah… Nnnh… yeah…” he spoke with each down stroke on Itachi’s thick member, “…I was afraid… you were gonna… stretch me … Nnnh… ahhh… yeah… too big… with that … fucking coat hanger.”

“God, otouto… yeah… mmm… no.. no… it’s so tight… it feels like… you’re gonna… hahh… pull my fucking dick off.”

Sasuke grinned at his brother’s words and bounced up and down on him all the harder. The tiny softly lit dressing room was filled with soft moans from the two brothers. It emanated with lustful whimpers and deep sensual growls… the squelching sounds of a cock plunging slickly in and out of a tight ass, the sweet echo of Sasuke’s heated balls slapping against Itachi’s stomach. 

“Let me cum, Itachi… please…” Sasuke was in pain. He had pushed too far. He couldn’t take it any longer. He looked down at his hotly engorged cock smacking against his stomach with each thrust, then back up at his brother pleadingly. 

“Oh shit…” Itachi gasped. “I’m sorry… Sasuke…” 

He reached down and violently tugged the sock from around Sasuke’s cock. The raven haired teen cried out as his seed spurted out like a fleshy volcano shooting streamers of warm semen between them, coating his brother’s chest and stomach. His orgasm seemed to go on and on for several moments, bobbing and heaving of its own accord, spilling and slopping his cum everywhere. 

The second Sasuke’s dick was released, his ass muscles clenched violently around his brother’s swollen, hard-ridden cock, and Itachi’s orgasm ripped through his body with almost no warning. He leaned in against Sasuke’s neck, nipping and biting at him, whispering a string of dirty words against his otouto’s warm sweaty sweetness. 

*TAP TAP TAP*

It was their mother’s voice and Itachi rolled his eyes and groaned as he realized she was speaking to them through clenched teeth between the slats of the louvered door. 

“If you two don’t get what you need and get out here right now, I’m not going to allow you to spend the weekend at Uncle Madara’s.”

The older boy breathed out a heavy sigh and replied lazily, “Okay, mother. We’ll be out in a moment.”

On the outside of the door, Mikoto’s flushed face turned to look at the sales lady who was as white as a sheet and had look of utter horror on her face.

She smiled sweetly and attempted to draw the woman’s attention away from the louvered door of the fitting room. 

“Don’t worry about them… my younger son has these ‘spells’ often, and I’m sure he’ll be fine… would you like to see the lingerie I purchased from across the street? Perhaps you’d like to smell my new perfume…”

Itachi could hear the woman mutter something under her breath as the two women walked away from the dressing room. Then he heard his mother’s voice…

“… we’ve thought of contacting an exorcist.” 

Itachi burst out laughing. His mother really was one of a kind.

He looked at Sasuke who was now standing in front of him looking very pissed, covered in cum both across his stomach and running down his thighs. He held out his bound wrists for Itachi to untie while glaring at his long-haired brother. 

“YOU… otouto… look fucking adorable,” he whispered sexily, sliding a finger through Sasuke’s cooling cum that was splattered across his stomach. 

“Itachiii… that lady thinks I’m possessed by the devil,” Sasuke winced as Itachi began the difficult task of unknotting the leather around his brother’s tender wrists.

“Well… if the horns fit…” 

Itachi fell in the floor laughing as he was whacked upside the head by both of Sasuke’s bound wrists. 

“That’s it. I’m leaving you tied up.” 

“Nii-saaannnnn…”


End file.
